Oi Ni Tsuku
by Chibi Mizu Tenshi
Summary: Yami is the new pharaoh and things aren't exactly going as planned. Trouble lurks in the shadows and people are not who the appear to be...Please R
1. Chapter I

Chibi: I am BACK!! I know, it's been awhile, but I've been busy. Believe it or not ^_^ But I'm really excited about this fic. It takes place completely in Ancient Egypt. Sorry Yugi fans, he won't be in this one, only Yami and most other characters. Anywhos, if I made in mistakes in my facts, grammar, or what-not, please correct me.  
  
Now, without further ado: Oi Ni Tsuku*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Libya  
  
In a land far away from the Egyptian sands, a messenger runs to complete his duty. For over twenty harvesting seasons he has been a spy for the royal military, traveling to foreign lands and retrieving vital information. And never once had he been caught, till now that is.  
  
It was an amateur mistake really. One that he would be teased about forever, "if" he made it out alive. While walking through the enemy's camp and talking politely with some of the soldiers he started to get to enthusiastic with a conversation.  
  
The enemy soldier spoke of the previous night and an event that took place involving five drunken soldiers walking into their captain's tent and pissing on the officers. The Egyptian spy laughed heartedly at this as proclaimed "By Ra! That must have been a sight!"  
  
The instant those words left his mouth he knew his mistake. The enemy soldier raised his brows and repeated, 'Ra'? Then, without wasting any time, he called for backup.  
  
Thinking quickly, the spy grabbed a nearby ale jug and smashed it over the man's head. He turned to run, but already saw the guards coming. His sandals flapped against his heels as he dashed out into the desert night.  
  
Why, oh why?! Why did he not leave the night before? He had already obtained crucial information that the Pharaoh must be told, but decided to wait one more day and try to find out anything else.  
  
He could now hear the guards catching up. His mind ran franticly. What if his vital information never made it home? What would become of his beloved Egypt?  
  
An arrow shot into his back, followed by another and another, till he fell to the ground. As blood seeped from his wounds and onto the sand, he pleaded with the gods.  
  
'Please, my Pharaoh and his Fathers....' his eyes slowly shut, ' be warned.' The enemy soldiers stood around him, laughing manically. 'A traitor....is amongst you.' A sword slashed through his neck, severing his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thebes, Ancient Egypt  
  
The new pharaoh walked the halls of his palace. The normally levelheaded prince was now a reluctant king. The economy thrived, the people loved him, and the royal treasury was bountiful. There was nothing to worry about, but somehow, that's what worried him.  
  
'It's like father always said,' he thought woefully, "The lioness is most silent before she strikes."  
  
With a heavy heart and worried thoughts, the king made his way back to his chambers. The floors were lined with the finest furs and the walls were covered with the exotic silks. It was, as they say, a room fit for a king. The pharaoh walked to his personal exit, which lead to a secluded garden. Water from the Nile ran around the edge of the rectangular enclosure as beautiful and foreign plants filled the air with a rich fragrance.  
  
He sat on one of the many statues that filled the oasis, this one being a dog, in honor of the god Anubis. As he let out a sigh, a familiar giggle reached his ears.  
  
"That's just like you," the female voice spoke. "Whenever something bothers you, you run out here to your garden."  
  
Pharaoh Yami turned to see his childhood friend Anzu standing in the doorway. "It helps me to think. Being out here." He moved over and offered her a spot to sit.  
  
"But what could possible be worrying you now? Everything's perfect."  
  
"Not everything." He turned to see Anzu give him a confused look. Her eyes were so expressive. How was he going to tell her this? He looked away from her as he spoke. "I received word from the captain of the military that a spy had not returned yet."  
  
Anzu seemed to freeze and her mouth hung slightly open. "You mean....." she stopped, as she looked down briefly than looked back at Yami, "my father?"  
  
Yami tried to avoid her gaze.  
  
"I see, my father hasn't returned yet." Anzu took a deep breath. She could tell Yami was already worried about other issues, there's no need for him to worry about this too. "Well," she tried to let out a small laugh, "it's not like he's never done this before. You know how my father is. He likes to stay out as long as possible. Gather as much information as he can. I'm sure he's ok, he could just be running late."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right," he tried to speak strongly, but he knew she wasn't buying her own excuse.  
  
The two sat in contemplation for a while until a polite shout came from outside the chambers.  
  
"My Pharaoh, your presence is needed in the Temple of Harous for your blessing." Yami quickly recognized the voice.  
  
"I'm coming Seto." As Yami opened the door the high priest bowed till the Pharaoh had his back to him and was half way down the hall. Yami quickly stopped as he turned and shouted out, "Are you coming Anzu? You are more than welcome to join me."  
  
"Coming!" a cheerful voice responded. A few moments later Anzu came out of the room carrying a small bouquet of the exotic flowers. She smiled at Yami and quickly walked up to him.  
  
Priest Seto watched her every movement. The flow of her hair, the sway of her white dress, the elegant steps from her long legs. He inhaled deeply as she passed by him. He smell sent shivers down his back.  
  
Once Anzu caught up to Yami she smiled shyly and slipped her hand into his as they happily walked off together.  
  
The sight had Seto gritting his teeth together. He quickly turned down the opposite hall and stormed out. He couldn't stand to be near the two of them any longer. Let the lower priests handle the blessing ceremony; he had better things to do anyways.  
  
Seto walked along the pathway from the main palace leading to his temple and personal shrine dedicated to the god Seth, the god of chaos. Upon entering the main room, he noticed the lack of light. He closed his eyes and bent his head as a small arrogant grin passed his lips.  
  
"Well?" said a strange foreign voice. "When are you going to invite me in?"  
  
"It seems to me," Seto spoke as he lit the nearby torches, "that you already invited yourself in Bakura." The last torch flickered light on the silver haired boy's face, the shadows playing with his already sharp features.  
  
"Perhaps, but it's still proper conduct to invite me in anyways."  
  
"Ha!" the high priest laughed as he sat on his chair. "Since when do you care about 'proper conduct'? How absurd!"  
  
"Like you would know more than me? This? Coming from a man who's betraying his king?"  
  
"NOT just a king....a GOD! And I will proudly admit it once the time is right! Those fools!!!!!" Seto practically jumped out of his chair as he began to pace back and forth.  
  
"Oh, here we go again." Bakura murmured under his breath.  
  
"The gods are blasphemous! They do nothing! I. RUN. THIS. LAND! Without me the people would die! They shouldn't worship that fool of a pharaoh! They should worship ME!! Everything is wrong, but I, I shall set it right. And this is where you," he turned and pointed at Bakura, "my friend, come into the picture."  
  
"Yes, yes! I am well aware of your plans. My king, the King of Libya, is in full agreement with your terms. We provide the manpower to aide in your takeover of Egypt in exchange for 80% of its wealth."  
  
"A heavy price to pay, but well worth it. You will get the money and I will obtain the title, prestige, and all that is rightfully mine!"  
  
"All that is rightfully yours?" Bakura grinned at Seto. "That wouldn't happen to include that chipper little brunet? Would it?"  
  
"I will not allow Yami to have her! She will be mine! Anzu's beauty surpasses that of the gods and only she is fit enough to be my queen!"  
  
"I don't know why you're obsessing over that 'commoner,' but if you desire her so," Bakura's eyes brightened with a furious light, "why not devise a plan?"  
  
"A plan? What type of plan?"  
  
"Through your information, we have learned of a spy lurking amongst our troops."  
  
"A spy?! That would ruin everything! If word got back to the Pharaoh...."  
  
"Calm down. True, a spy was in our midst, but we got to him."  
  
"Good, but what is the point of this tale."  
  
"It just so happens that this spy was the father of your beloved Anzu." Seto's widened as he listened to Bakura. "I imagine once word of her fathers demise reached her, she would be heart-broken. In a constant state of grieving. She'll need comfort, if you get my drift."  
  
"Indeed I do and I believe Anzu is about to get the worst news of her life." Seto's grin grew until he burst out laughing. The sound echoing throughout his temple as the foreign spy Bakura left through a secret passage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there ya have it! I hope you liked it! The title, as I'm sure you are well aware of, is in Japanese and means "Ascend to the Throne." I'm not sure how well it will actually fit the fic, but it sounded good ^_^  
  
As always, please review! I love reviews! I write faster for reviews! I'll stop ranting when I get review! ^_~  
  
Ja ne minna! 


	2. Chapter II

Chibi: Yatta! Chapter 2! I just wrote it ~_~ But it's done! So that's all that matters! You should be glad that I was able to focus enough to finish this! I just had four cappuccino ^_^ Best stuff in the world! Anywhos..Shout outs:  
  
Racegirl: Why thank you ^_^  
  
Jellybob 15: Yes, Seto is bad unfortunately. I have a friend who is going to kill me now because of it o_O But hopefully you will enjoy the fic  
  
Kitty: You know, you rock like da mountains! (did that sound corny to anyone else, ~_~;;; hehe) Reviews like yours really get me working. Otherwise, I'm too lazy and forget, hehe.  
  
Dr. Vorlon: WOW O_O' There's like over 200 'more's there!  
  
Arrachnia: I hope my fic continues to be interesting to you ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The morning proved to be rather uneventful, as Pharaoh Yami sat and listened to his court officials. They drooled on about crop harvests, plans to build a new temple, taxes....the usual. He thought the meeting would never end. His thoughts were distracted by something far more important than this.  
  
He discreetly reached into the pouch that he had attacked to his side and rolled the small metal object around his fingers. Hopefully he would work up enough nerve to ask her today.  
  
At last, the officials bowed, said their praises, and left. He slumped back into his chair as he let out an exhausted sigh. After resting for a few moments he stretched and then stood up. Just as he was exiting the room he ran into someone and they both dropped to the floor.  
  
"My apologizes." He spoke without even knowing whom he ran into. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see Anzu on the floor before him.  
  
"Oh, that's alright Yami," Anzu said as she rubbed her back. "I really should pay more attention to where I'm walking."  
  
Yami quickly stood up and offered his hand to help Anzu stand. "I guess today's just one of those days."  
  
"Another meeting with your court, eh?" she smiled as Yami yawned, yet again.  
  
"How could you tell?" Sarcasm dripped off his words.  
  
The only response was a giggle as Anzu passed by him and said a short good- bye. This of course was not what Yami was expecting. He wanted to spend more time with her and ask her a special question. She was one of the few people in his life that treated him as a normal person, who knew how to laugh and have fun with him, and whom he believed he could live the rest of his life with.  
  
"Do you have to leave already?" he asked. "I just have to check on the architectural plans for the new obelisks, but then I have some free time. I was hoping you would like to join me for a chariot ride."  
  
"I'd love to," Anzu spoke, "but since someone graciously assigned me secretary of international affairs, I have to tell the cooks to have the banquet ready for sunset tonight."  
  
"Banquet?"  
  
"Oh no!" Anzu slapped her hand to her head, "Don't tell me you've already forgotten about it? Remember, you have a diplomatic meeting with the King of Libya and his court tonight."  
  
"Of course I remember, I just thought it was tomorrow."  
  
"Sure you did," Anzu laughed as she turned back around.  
  
"I'll come and get you when I'm done."  
  
"Can't wait!" Anzu couldn't stop smiling. She too loved to spend time with Yami, just as he loved to be with her. A blush crept onto her face as she thought back to the gossip she heard the servant girls talking about the other day. Apparently, everyone in service of the pharaoh was well aware of his feelings for the daughter of the military spy.  
  
Anzu decided to hurry on with her task so she could be ready when Yami returned. But yet again, as she rounded the next corner, she ran into another person. A hand reached out to steady her as she began to topple. She looked up and was greeted by High Priest Seto.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I seem to be running into everyone today."  
  
"That's alright," he spoke as he stared at her. His gaze went unnoticed by her. "Actually, I'm glad that I ran into you. I've been meaning to speak to you."  
  
"Really? About what?"  
  
"Perhaps we should go to another room."  
  
"Ok," she spoke with uncertainty. There was no one else around, but she didn't see any harm in it.  
  
The two of them walked into a nearby room, it was just a waiting room with a few tables and chairs.  
  
Seto stood before Anzu and let out a small sigh, "I just wanted to extend my deepest serenities for your loss. I never got a chance to do so earlier, I'm sorry."  
  
"My loss? What do you mean?"  
  
Seto now proved his skills as an actor and put on his best shocked look. "You mean you haven't heard?" He sat down beside her and put her hand in his. "I don't know how to say this Anzu, but....it's your father."  
  
"Father?" Anzu went rigid and stared Seto right in the eyes. "What about him? Is.....is he back yet? Is he ok?"  
  
"Anzu.....you're father is dead."  
  
Suddenly Anzu felt like she was thrown into the Nile on the darkest and coldest of nights. It felt like her world just shattered around her. Not knowing what to do, she grabbed hold of Seto cried her eyes out. Her wails echoed through the halls as she sat crying in disbelief.  
  
Seto was now happier than ever. While Anzu was being torn apart by sadness, his smile stayed hidden to her as he lived out one of the happiest moments of his life so far.  
  
Suddenly Yami burst through the draperies in the doorway screaming Anzu's name. He had heard her crying and feared the worse. His heart nearly broke in half as he saw Anzu's crying form.  
  
The moment Anzu spotted him she left Seto's arms and threw herself into Yami's embrace. "Oh Yami!" she cried as her sobs grew.  
  
Yami held her tightly as he knelt down to the floor, slowly stroking his hands through her hair trying to sooth the girl. "Anzu, what's the matter?" He couldn't take much more of this. She had never looked more fragile or pale and this frightened him. The pharaoh briefly looked up at Seto with a pained and confused expression on his face.  
  
"A thousand apologizes my Pharaoh," the high priest spoke as he bowed slightly. "I was extending my sympathies to Lady Anzu on the lose of her father and was not aware that she had not known this. I fear it was I who upset her so."  
  
"Lose of her father?" Yami sighed as he held Anzu tighter. He had feared as much, but hoped he was wrong about the missing spy. "I will talk to you about this shortly, but first I must take Anzu back to her chambers." Yami spoke as he stood, cradling Anzu in his arms, her face hidden in his chest, still crying her heart out.  
  
"Of course my Pharaoh," Seto seethed as Yami left the room.  
  
The tension in his body grew and grew as he waited for the some distance between he and the pharaoh. His hands fisted, drawing blood in his palms from his own nails. Finally he turned to a nearby table and let out an animal like howl as he slammed his fist through it, breaking it in half.  
  
Splinters from the wooden table littered his hand, but he paid no heed to them. He had her! She was in his arms, her face on his chest, and his hands in her hair.  
  
For a brief moment, everything was perfect. But like everything else, that damned pharaoh ruined it! Seto's body shook with frustration, until he took a deep calming breath.  
  
"Tonight, all of this will be remedied." Seto stood up straight, picked the splinters out of his hand, straitened his clothes, and then walked past the hanging draperies into the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami reached Anzu's chambers and gently laid her on her bed. "I'm so sorry Anzu," he spoke as he sat on the edge of the bed. He brushed some stray hairs out of her face, catching a few tears in the process.  
  
"He's gone," she sniffed as he fought another sob.  
  
'There's no way I can ask Anzu to be my queen today.' Yami thought as kept brushing his hand through her hair.  
  
"He always said he'd come back home, but he's gone." Tears ran down her shuteyes as she clenched hold of her blankets.  
  
"Anzu I promise, I will find those responsible for this and punish them," He bent down and hugged the still crying girl, "but for now, you need to rest. Don't worry about the banquet tonight. I'll take care of everything. You just need to sleep."  
  
He was about to stand up and leave when Anzu shouted out, "Wait!" He turned around, with a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please, please promise me," she was barely able to get her words out between her sobs and deep ragged breaths. "Promise me you won't ever leave me. Like my father left me." Her tears dropped onto her sheets as she sat up in bed and held onto his hand.  
  
"Anzu," he knelt down before her and cupped her face with his free hand, "I will never leave you. I.....I want to be with you forever." She gasped as she looked up at him.  
  
'Screw waiting,' he thought as he reached into his pouch, emotions controlling his every move.  
  
"Anzu, I didn't want to ask you like this, with all that's happened now. But I know no better way to assure you that I will 'always' be with you than this." He pulled out the ring and showed it to her*. "Anzu, will you marry me and be my queen?"  
  
Anzu was shocked. The ring was gorgeous. It was a thick golden band with a carving of a cobra emerging from the surface baring the sun symbol of the pharaohs on its head.  
  
"Yami.....," more tears ran down her face as a small smile tried to cross her lips. "Of course I'll marry you!"  
  
He slid the ring onto her finger then placed a kiss upon it. Over come by emotions, Anzu flung her arms around him and held onto him with all her might. After hugging her back he gently pushed away to look into her face. He leaned up and placed sweet, passionate kiss on her lips.  
  
After breaking the kiss, the young couple put their foreheads together and quietly sat, just enjoying the others company. That was until Anzu yawned causing Yami to let out a slight laugh.  
  
"Now you really need to rest. I don't want you to get sick because of all this excitement."  
  
"Alright," Anzu complied. "But I'm still going to the banquet!" She was determined to be there, not only to show her friends her new ring, but also to help Yami through the dinner. The Libyans were not on good terms with the Egyptians and Anzu knew Yami might have trouble keeping everyone calm.  
  
"As you wish," he said as he headed to the door. "But please get some sleep before then." He turned around waiting for her response, only to see her already fast asleep. A smile graced his features as he gazed at her.  
  
"Sweet dreams......my goddess."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Note: I know Ancient Egyptians didn't propose the same way we do, but I wanted more of a connection with you, my readers. I felt this way would be more understandable and perhaps emotional then just saying 'wanna get married?' ^_^  
  
Chibi: Boy, I make Anzu cry a lot in my fics ~_~ ....Moving on...  
  
I feel like I got nothing done with this chapter!! *sigh* I wanted to keep writing, since I actually know what I'm gonna have happen! (that's a first!) But I also wanted to get this out since it's been awhile since last update As always though, please review and keep an eye out for chapter 3!! 


	3. Chapter III

Chibi: Many apologies for the late update everyone! I have one more week of classes and then finals, so I knew I had to update this now or I wouldn't be able for a long time! After finals, I'll be working ferociously on my cosplay outfit for ACen! Which happens to be a week after finals! Talk about a stress reliever! Yay for my second anime con!  
  
Anyways, thanks so much for all the great reviews!! All of you are awesome! And if anyone will be in the Chicago area (I believe a suburb called Rosemont) between May14-16, go to ACen!! I'll be there and it'll be a blast!  
  
**Chapter Three**  
  
The palace servants ran about preparing for the nights festivities. The main hall was now lavished with grand arrangements of flowers and ornaments. Torches were placed around the room, flickering an unearthly glow on the bright golds and greens that filled the room.  
  
Yami walked in nodding in his approval with the decorations. The food for the banquet was now being brought in trays upon trays of Egyptian delicacies.  
  
Before long the Libyan court arrived, taking their places in the room. The air felt heavy upon their arrival, as tensions grew and Yami watched from a curtained doorway, with an uneasy feeling.  
  
"My Pharaoh," Seto spoke as he approached and then bowed to Yami. Yami turned to him, acknowledging he was listening. "It's time to begin the banquet. Your guests are waiting."  
  
"I will be with them shortly. I promised to wake Anzu first."  
  
"Please my Pharaoh, allow me to retrieve Lady Anzu for you. So you can fulfill your kingly duties with this meeting.  
  
Yami hesitated; yet saw the logic in Seto's words. "Tell her I eagerly await her arrival."  
  
"I will my Pharaoh," Seto watched as Yami entered the room, a malicious grin spreading across his face. As soon as Yami was out of sight, he ran to the nearest window. Standing nearby, hidden in the shadows of the moonlight was the Libyan, Bakura.  
  
"Now?" Bakura asked as he turned to Seto. His only response was a quick nod as Seto quickly ran to Anzu's chambers.  
  
****  
  
The uneasy feeling that Yami had only grew worse as he entered the room. Something was wrong, he could feel it. But he kept up his kingly appearance and took his seat at the head of the table.  
  
"Welcome friends," he spoke as he looked at them. "I hope that tonight's negotiations will benefit us all."  
  
"I can assure you," the Libyan officer stood from the opposite end of the table, "we will be greatly benefited."  
  
At this, a small legion of unseen Libyan soldiers invaded the palace! Taking the Egyptians by surprise!!  
  
The bodyguards of the Pharaoh ran into the scene without hesitation, fighting off the Libyan troops. Yami also joined the battle after grabbing a spare sword from a guard.  
  
****  
  
At this time, Seto was now approaching Anzu's room. He walked in just as she began to stir, due to all the battle sounds echoing through the halls. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up confused. "What's going on?" she asked as her eyes widened, realizing that what she heard was a fight.  
  
"You must come with me My Lady," Seto spoke as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her room.  
  
"Wait! What's going on?!" She cried as she tried to pry her hand away from Seto. "Where's Yami?"  
  
Seto didn't say a word as he half dragged her through the halls. Trying as quickly as he can to get her out of the place.  
  
They reached the exit and a covered chariot was waiting for them, with Bakura at the reigns. Anzu stared at the strange man on the chariot. 'He's not Egyptian...' Anzu thought to herself as she turned to look at Seto.  
  
"Who is this man?" she signaled to Bakura, yet Seto said nothing.  
  
"Where are we going?" He only pulled her closer to the chariot.  
  
"Where's Yami?!" She was now at the doorway to the chariot as Seto tried to shove her in.  
  
Anzu had about had enough of this. "Why won't you answer me?!?!?!?!"  
  
Seto was now furious. Grabbing Anzu by the shoulders, he spun her around and put his face next to hers. "If you know what's good for you, you'll get in the chariot and be quite!" he seethed his words out, his hot breath blowing over her face.  
  
She gasped as her body stiffened with fear. A smirk went across his face. "Even when terrified, you're absolutely beautiful," he leaned down and harshly pressed his lips to hers.  
  
She managed to free her left arm from his grasp and slapped him as hard as she could. Blood slowly trickled down his cheek as he lifted his hand to touch it. Curious, he grabbed her hand and saw the golden ring on her hand that broke his skin.  
  
Knowing all to well what it was, he glared at Anzu and roughly began to pull the ring off her finger.  
  
"No! Stop!!" she screamed, but to no avail. He tossed it to the ground with no regard and throw Anzu into the chariot. After picking up some nearby rope he climbed in also, tied Anzu and gagged her mouth to keep her quite.  
  
"You'll have no need for that piece of junk anymore my sweet." He brushed his hands through her hair as she fruitlessly tried to escape his hold.  
  
"Can we get going now? We're running out of time!" Bakura yelled as Seto nodded to him.  
  
The chariot fled off into the deep desert.  
  
****  
  
As this was happening, swords continued to clash, spears lunged, and although taken by surprise, the Egyptian troops were far stronger than the small platoon of Libyans. And therefore the Libyans were eventually pushed out of the palace and off Egyptian land.  
  
Yami stood evaluating the event that took place before him. How could they have done this? How could no one notice the hidden troops? The whole palace had been seized, but quickly defended.  
  
Suddenly, it struck him, "ANZU!" He took off running to her chambers. The "whole" palace has been seized. Worry filled his heart as he ran down the long corridor.  
  
He skidded to a halt as he reached her room and barged in... 


	4. Chapter IV

_Chibi: Damn! Sorry it took this long, but you know how things can get. Anywhos.............here ya go!_

_Scene one_

The chariot finally came to a halt and Seto quickly exited and practically dragged Anzu out and towards the entrance of a dark cave. All of this land was unfamiliar to her. There were no signs of life anywhere, only sand and the occasional rock formation. They were far into the desert where most fear to travel.  
  
"Get in there!" Seto pushed Anzu further into the cave, aggravated by her hesitation.  
  
After walking a good distance, the cave opened up more revealing a small stream of fresh water. A few crates and jugs lay about and the only light came from the scattered torches, which mostly created eerie shadows that bounced off the walls adding to Anzu's fright.  
  
"I'm sorry to do this my love, but you must be kept here until all of this is over."  
  
"wha.....?"  
  
Before Anzu could finish asking her question she was thrown into a corner that had shackles and chains embedded into the stonewall. Seto grasped her hands and chained them up.  
  
The priest chuckled as he stood up, "That should do for now, but don't worry, you won't be kept in chains forever......unless you're into that sort of thing." He winked at her and knew he had infuriated her.  
  
"You MONSTER!" she lunged at him, but only got a good two feet before she reached the ends of her chains and was yanked back.  
  
"Now, now my dear," he spoke as he began to walk away. "Don't be so rash. I'll be back soon. As soon as I kill the pharaoh." Her eyes widened at this. "Bakura," Seto took one last look at Anzu, "keep an eye on her. If anyone comes here, kill them."  
  
"My pleasure," Bakura grinned as he answered and took a seat on a rock ledge near the entrance of the cave.  
  
Anzu sat, white as a ghost. 'He's going to kill Yami,' she thought. The tears began to trickle down her face as she pressed her back against the wall and brought her knees up to her chest.  
  
"This can't be happening..........."

_Scene two_

_  
_Yami ran into her room and saw nothing. His heart stopped as he blankly looked around.  
  
"She......she's gone," he whispered. Snapping back to reality he ran back out into the hall screaming her name.  
  
"Where are you Anzu?! Answer me!!!"  
  
"Your Highness," a solider knelt infront of Yami.  
  
"Where is the captain of the guards?! Why was this allowed to happen?!" Yami seethed his words out. His passionate purple eyes burned with a fury too intense to describe.  
  
"The captain awaits for you near the west entrance of the palace, My Lord."  
  
Yami ran there, nearly knocking over anyone who got in his way. The entrance had guards scattered everywhere, searching the grounds for clues.  
  
"I want explanations NOW! Where is Lady Anzu!?" All the guards dropped to the floor to bow at the Pharaoh and quickly went back to work.  
  
"Wo-there Pharaoh, getting pissed ain't gonna help anything." The captain of the guards stood up, ruffling his blond hair.  
  
"You should speak," the pharaoh mocked as he walked closer. "Jouno, what happened? Anzu is missing. By Osiris, how where they able to attack us like that?"  
  
Jouno sighed as he looked around. "I'm really not sure. The best we got is that half of the guards who usually are patrolling at nights were told they weren't needed."  
  
"By whom? Who would do that? I thought only you had permission to do so."  
  
"Yeah, so did I," the Captain glared at few specific guards, "but apparently, they were so eager to get some time off they gratefully excepted the anonymous proposal that was sent to them." He pinched the brow of his nose and continued. "We do have one other piece of info."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"One of my guards happened to be headed this way at the end of the battle. He said he saw a chariot take off in the midst of a battle. That's the most suspicious clue we could gather."  
  
"Where'd this chariot go?"  
  
"Out into the desert. That's all we know."  
  
"Who would go there? Going there is asking for death." Jouno just shrugged as he went back to work looking for anymore clues.  
  
Yami took in a deep breath as he headed back for the palace. Suddenly a sharp object pierced his sandals. Taking a step back, the pharaoh knelt down to pick it up. His mouth fell open as he realized what it was.  
  
In his hand, he held the ring he had given Anzu. But not only that, the corner of the ring was tinted red. Stained with blood.  
  
The Pharaoh stood slowly, turning towards the guards and spoke, "I want my chariot and the three top guards. We will go out in search of this mystery chariot. Inform High Priest Seto of this and............"  
  
"My Lord," a guard spoke up and waited for Yami to look at him, "High Priest Seto is missing. No one has seen him since before the attack."  
  
Yami's eye's narrowed. Seto was no fool and highly trained in combat (a very odd talent for a priest to have, but who's to question such trivial things).  
  
**_Flashback_**

**__**  
_"A thousand apologizes my Pharaoh," the high priest spoke as he bowed slightly. "I was extending my sympathies to Lady Anzu on the lose of her father and was not aware that she had not known this. I fear it was I who upset her so."  
  
"Lose of her father?" Yami sighed as he held Anzu tighter. He had feared as much, but hoped he was wrong about the missing spy. "I will talk to you about this shortly, but first I must take Anzu back to her chambers." Yami spoke as he stood, cradling Anzu in his arms, her face hidden in his chest, still crying her heart out.  
_  
_**End flashback**_  
  
_"How was he aware of the spy's death before I was informed?"_  
  
_**Flashback**_  
  
_"Please my Pharaoh, allow me to retrieve Lady Anzu for you. So you can fulfill your kingly duties with this meeting.  
_  
_**End flashback**_  
  
"He was also the last to see her."  
  
The guards stood around Yami wondering what he could be mumbling to himself.  
  
"Guards!"  
  
"Yes-sir!"  
  
"Bring me my chariot and do a full search for High Priest Seto. If you find him.........Arrest him!!"  
  
Jouno approached the Pharaoh in the same manner he always has, in a way that only life-long friends could. "Yami," he pulled him around the corner, "what are you doing? Arresting the High Priest? Chasing after this chariot? What's up?"  
  
Yami looked him right in the eyes, "Seto's a traitor."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The Pharaoh is correct," a women's voice spoke softly as she approached them.  
  
"Priestess Isis, what are you doing here?"  
  
Her long dark hair fell past her shoulders as she looked up to speak. "I have had another vision," she gently ran her fingers across her golden necklace. "Priest Seto is a traitor as you say My Lord. And it is he who has Lady Anzu."  
  
"I thought so," Yami spoke as he closed his eyes.  
  
"But why?" Jouno asked as he looked from Isis to Yami.  
  
"My necklace allows me to see people's actions, not their reasons."  
  
"Whatever his reasoning's, he will not get away with this!"

_Chibi: Well, that's all for now. I really want more Yami/Anzu stuff, but I have to take my time explaining things or else I think it reads like it's being rushed and I hate that. Then again, it might read like it's rushed as is. I just wrote this in the past hour while being bothered the entire time my by younger brother. sigh_


	5. Chapter V

_To be honest, I didn't think I was going to finish this fic. I've been pretty distracted as of late, but thanks to a few reviews and even emails, I've been jaded into writing more, lol. I suppose I'll wait and see just how many more people want me to continue. If people still want to read more than I'm more than pleased to do so. I hope this chapter still fits with the others since it's been so long since I've written anything. Well, as always ... Enjoy!_

* * *

Seto sneered as a lone chariot raced across the darkend desert. It's path guided by the full moon light. 

"Pharaoh."

Climbing down from the rock structure he was on he made it to the ground just as a five Libyan soilders appraoched him.

"Sir, we're here to help you, as ordered by our king."

"Perfect," the priest glanced behind him, "Stop that chariot. But don't kill the man inside. Wait till I say so."

The guards bowed then quickly jumped onto their horses. They speed towards their opponent, kicking up sand in their wake. Upon approaching the chariot, it's driver, hidden in a dark-long cloak, glanced at them. Turning sharp, he avoided their advancement, but not for long.

Thinking quickly, the five guards surrounded the chariot. Drawing their swords, they approached the chariot on foot. Jumping from the chariot and drawing his sword, a short battle ensued. In the midst of which, the cloak was thrown off the driver. His blond hair being blown by the desert wind.

"Jouno!" Seto glared, still hidden behind the rock.

_Flashback_

Yami was furious as he jumped onto his chariot and prepared to rescue Anzu.

"Please wait, my Pharaoh," Isis slowly approached him.

"There's no time, I must hurry." His concern for Anzu was only equaled with his hatred for his now former High Priest.

"I am aware of this, but I just had another vision."

His eyes widened as he turned to face the priestest. "Of what?"

"If you continue your path, Seto shall find and destroy you. A direct approach will not work My Lord."

Yami scowled as he realized his plans would fail him. Jumping off the side of his chariot, he began to pace back and forth. Looking out into the distant desert, the moon hanging high in the sky, all he wanted to do was run out and find her.

"If I head out like I had planned, he'll find me. If I take a back path, he's bound to realize that I'm on my way and still find some way to stop me." He walked over to the walls of the palace and slammed his fist into it, "What the HELL am I supposed to do!?"

A hand rested on Yami's shoulder, "Don't you worry 'bout it." Jouno smiled at his friend. "I have a plan."

_End flashback_

Seto walked towards the captain of the guards. "Well now, this was quite a surprise. I was expecting the Pharaoh. Let me guess," he humored himself as he slowly walked around Jouno who was being kept still with a blade at his throat, "Priestess Isis had another one of her wonderful visions!" He threw his hands up in the air enthusiasticly. "Warning Yami of all my little dangers? And this little plan to distract me with you was arranged? Well, am I right?"

"Dead on." Jouno still managed to look menacing, even with a swored at his neck. Holding a cocky smile that made Seto's blood boil.

"No," the former priest turned away from Jouno and began to walk to his horse. He got on and road a few feet away in the direction of the palace, "That'd be you."

Snapping the horses reigns and riding off he yelled out, "Kill him!"

Sword clashes could be heared as he raced back to the city, confident in the guards ability to kill the stupid Captain.

'I realize Yami's probably on his way to Anzu,' He thought to himself, 'but Bakura is there and should prove quite the match for the foolish Pharaoh. In the mean time, I'll head to the Libyan camp and make new plans there."

Yami leaned foreward on his horse, urging it to go faster. Considering that he hadn't been stopped yet, he assumed that Jouno's plan had worked.

'Please be safe,' his thoughts reached out to his Captain and childhood friend, greatful for his help.

Isis had given Yami a vague direction as to where Anzu maybe as according to her vision. Everything looks the same in the desert after all, but Yami seemed to recall a hearing about a cave that lay out a way into the desert.

He made his way to the cave entrance. Stopping a good distance away, he got off his horse and slowly neared mouth of the dark tunnel.

Looking inside, a distant light could be seen flickering. Knowing this was the place, the took extreme caution. Finally making it to the end of the tunnel, the cave opened and brightened up with the lit tourches around.

His eyes widened as he saw Anzu chained to the far wall. Growling softly, he promised to kill Seto himself whenever he got the chance.

Looking around some more he spoted a silver-haired man. His back faced Yami as he remained motionless. For a moment, Yami thought he was alseep. However, the man stood up, still facing away from the Pharaoh, and walked out of his sight.

'Where'd he go?' Yami thought as he slowly walked further into the opening.

Taking this as a chance, Yami rushed to Anzu's side. Her head was resting on her knees, her face hidden from sight.

"Anzu," Yami reached for her. He knelt infront of her and lifted her head softly up. Startled, she jerked back at first, then realized it was Yami.

"Y...Yami?" Her eyes widened as she stared at him.. "By the gods! I thought they were going to kill you!" She reached out for him and he held her in his arms, but quickly pulled away.

"We'll talk later. Right now I have to get you out of here." He struggled with the chains and glanced around for the keys.

A jingling noise rang from behind him as a humored voice called out.

'Looking for these?"

* * *

_I'm sure there are a million and one spelling errors in this chapter, I wrote it on WordPad, which doesn't have SpellCheck (my guiding light and saviour at school!). Other than that, I'd really like to know what people thought of this chapter. So please review! Good or bad, I'd like to know._

_Take care everyone and Thanks!_


	6. Chapter VI

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, but at least I didn't take a year...again... Haha_

_Disclaimer: sticks label on fic_ DO NOT OWN YGO

* * *

"Looking for these?" Bakura sneered as he jingled the keys in his hands. 

Yami stood slowly, turning to face the white haired foreigner. Obviously, this man had no intention of just tossing the keys over to him.

"Yes I am. And who would you be?" he stepped to stand in front of Anzu, shielding her.

"Me? I'm a survivor. And your enemy."

"I see. Does my enemy have a name?"

"I do, not that I'd ever tell you, Egyptian scum," his eyes sharpened into a glare at the Pharaoh.

"Oh I understand now. You're a Libyan. I thought so with your physical features, but wasn't sure until you continued to open that foul mouth of yours."

"Shut your mouth Egyptian pig!" Bakura drew a dagger from his side and pointed it at Yami.

Standing firm, the Pharaoh faced his enemy front on with an unnerved stance that practical dared his opponent to attack.

"I'll make a deal with you," Yami began, still unmoving.

"Keh! Ok, I'll play your game. What sort of deal would this be?"

"Give me those keys, leave here, return to Libya, and never set foot on a single grain of Egyptian sand…and I'll let you live."

Bakura's blood boiled upon hearing the Egyptians words. "Your words are empty! You have no control over me! And soon you won't have any control over this land!" The Libyan stepped closer to Yami, crouching into an attack position. "I'll kill you and then have my way with that bitch behind you." He smirked, seeing her eyes widen in fear.

Yami pushed Anzu closer to the wall as Bakura lunged towards them. Pulling a dagger from his belt, he fought back.

Their daggers clashed as the two opponents stood face to face. Bakura ducked quickly and kicked the Pharaohs legs out from under him. Jumping onto the fallen man, the white-haired enemy posed the dagger about Yami's chest.

Anzu screamed out as she silently pleaded with the gods to save her love.

The dagger plunged towards its target, but stopped before making contact. Bakura scoffed as he stared into the face of his enemy.

"Before you die, I shall tell you my name. So that in the underworld you can freely tell all who defeated the 'all mighty' and POWERLESS Pharaoh!"

The platinum haired boy leaned over to speak into Yami's ear. "My name," he whispered, "is Bakura, killer of the Pharaoh."

At that moment, Yami flipped the semi-distracted Libyan over, knocking the dagger out of his hand and grabbing his own. Everything had switched and now the Egyptian had the upper hand.

Without hesitating, Yami plunged the dagger into Bakura's chest. He cried out in pain as blood spilt from his wound and mouth.

"You will be killing no one else. And certainly not me …Bakura," his name was spat out like poison as Yami watched the foreigners eyes close.

After running over to grab the keys that had been tossed aside in their battle, Yami quickly returned to Anzu. Freeing her from her restraints, she threw her arms around his neck and meet him in a passionate kiss. Tears slide down her face as she held him close.

Yami rested his forehead on hers as he breathed out a sigh of relief. 'At least one thing is better now,' he thought to himself, still knowing that Seto is waiting for him.

"Anzu," he spoke as he held her slightly away from him. "I have something to give back to you."

A puzzled look crossed her face as she watched him reach into his pocket and open his hand to her. Lying on his palm was the ring he gave her. She gasped as she remembered Seto took it off her and threw it away.

"My ring," she absently said, more to herself, as she gently traced it with her fingers. 'It's more than a ring,' she thought as she smiled at it, "it's his promise. And my promise. We'll never leave each other.'

Taking her hand in his, he placed the ring on her finger and kissed it. "Let's go home."

She nodded and they both left the cave. Mounting his horse, the two of them made their way back to Thebes. Anzu slept peacefully, cradled in Yami's arms as he searched the desert landscape.

'This is only the beginning…'

* * *

_So, still no word of Jouno's situation, Kiaba's off ...probably plotting, stealing candy from babies, or something evil..., and Anzu's finally safe in Yami's arms...But how long will that last! Mwhahahaha!_

_Once again, I'm winging everything here. Nothing is preconceived, I just sit, write, and post. To be honest, I kinda hate making Kaiba evil, but it's so much fun _

_As always, please review!_

_Chibi_


	7. Chapter VII

I am a terrible, terrible person…I'm sooooo sorry! "updating" must not be in my vocabulary. But in my defense, I TRIED to update a few cough-days-cough ago. But wouldn't let me log in! I swear! cries profusely

WARNING: This chapter is nothing but FLUFF. I finally get around to writing and I have writers block. But don't worry, I promise the next chapter will have more action and hopefully be longer.

One last note: I thought I received a review saying how Yami's Egyptian name is Atem(u). I'm sure it wasn't a flame, it is a valid point to bring up that I don't use it, but I have to say that I've know that name fact for a very long time. However, I've just grown fond of the name "Yami", even if it isn't actually used in the Japanese version. But come on, who wants to type "Mou hitori no boku" everytime Yugi is referring to Yami! LOL. Also, the history buff in me screams/laughs everytime I here Yami being called Atem. Atem (or Atum…read both ways) was like the first Egyptian god and father to all gods and pharaohs. Sure, you can find some connections in the series and say that the name fits him, but come on…that's like someone naming their child "God".

* * *

Yami stood silently at the end of a long hall. He stared out at the landscape, his thoughts as many as the grains of sand around him.

A weary servant approached him, bowing completely and awaiting the Pharaoh to give permission to talk. Nodding, the servant spoke up, "Still no sign of the Captain of the Guards, My God King."

"And of Seto?"

The servant shook his head negatively, "My apologizes My Lord." Sighing, Yami waved the servant away.

Three days have passed since he returned with Anzu. Most believed Jouno to be dead, either killed by the enemy or another victim of the harsh desert. Many were also beginning to believe that Seto had given up his delusional dreams of taking over Egypt. Yami however believed, no, he knew otherwise.

'Jouno's too stubborn to be killed that easily, by man or desert,' Yami thought as he watched the night sky. 'And as for Seto, he's out there and he's returning. The only question is when?'

Closing his eyes, deep in concentration, the words of the former Pharaoh, of Yami's father, echoed through his head, "The lioness is most silent before she strikes."

A long sigh escaped his lips and Yami began to register just how tired he was. He came to his room, but stopped. His thoughts were dreary, his heart torn. He sought comfort.

Turning back down the hall, he approached a door. Quietly opening it, he stepped inside and shut it behind him. Walking in, he stood beside a bed and watched the rise and fall of her chest.

'Of course she's asleep,' he laughed at himself. He planned on just turning around and leaving then and there, but found he couldn't. Just watching her eased his soul. Since they were children, she had always been the one he'd go to when he had a problem. She may not have always had the answers, but she was always willing to listen and offer comfort and encouragement.

His sweet Anzu.

Approaching her bed, he brushed a few stray hairs from her face and leaned down to lightly kiss her lips. She smiled unconsciously. This made him even happier. Her eyes slowly began to flutter open.

"Yami?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Wait," she called out. He turned at looked back at her. "I've known you long enough to know when something's bothering you. You came here to talk, didn't you?"

He smiled softly, "Yes, but you're sleeping. We'll talk in the morning, my love."

She shook her head no and scooted over, making room for him in her bed. "Lay down with me. This way we can both relax and you can still talk with me."

Sighing in mock dismay, he lifted the covers and climbed in next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Both were content to just fall asleep like that, but Anzu wanted to hear what was bothering him.

"Well?" she asked sleepily, fighting to stay awake.

"It's just tiring. Being on constant alert…waiting for the lioness to strike."

* * *

I can't help but laugh everytime I say "lioness" and know that I'm referring to Seto.

Anywhos...bangs head on desk I.Need.A.Plot!...ok, so I'm not "that" lost, yet. I'm just streaching things a bit, espically time-wise.

Well, if anyone out there is still reading this, or to any new people who stumble across this, I thank you and apoligize ahead of time about my updating problem...I'm seeking medical treament for it as we speak.


	8. Chapter VIII

Yay! Another chapter and it hasn't even been a month! A sign of faith that I will continue to write Go me! Anyways, not much else to say, so: Enjoy!

* * *

In the dark of night, the sand dunes almost seemed to glow under the moons light. Everything took on an unearthly feel, like that of a living dream, or a nightmare. That must be it. Maybe he's dreaming? Then again, he could be dead. 

"Just my luck," he spoke softly, between his parched lips. "I'll be roaming the desert for the rest of eternity cause I won't even know I'm dead."

Jouno sat on a nearby rock to rest his weary legs. That traitor Seto had left him at the mercy of those Libyan henchmen. Doesn't matter, he out matched all of them. Ok, so maybe it wasn't that great of a win for him. Infact, maybe, just maybe, they left him for dead. Beaten, bloody, and dragged halfway out into the dessert. Doesn't matter really. He still was alive, and he was still going to get his revenge.

"Just gotta make it back home."

'Home'…oh how that word inspired him. All the things good in his life were at home. At least, he hoped they were. For all he knew, Seto could've already invaded the palace again. But he doubted Yami would ever let that happen. No one could beat his Divine Pharaoh.

He also worried greatly for Anzu. Yami had gone out to find her. But seeing as how his distraction worked and Seto went after him and not Yami, he was sure that Anzu was now safely in his arms.

Jouno smiled, happy that those two childhood lovebirds had finally gotten together. Everyone knew they were meant for each other.

Somehow, smiling made him feel so much better. Though it was late and his body ached, he knew that traveling at night, away from the harsh ray's of Ra, was the wisest choice. He stood up and began his long walk back.

* * *

Seto emerged from a dark tent, carrying a rolled up map in his hand. He quickly marched his way through the sea of other tents. The Libyan army lay at his disposal. Hundreds of soldiers awaiting his command. He smirked, his love of power being feed with their presence. 

He reached his destination and barged into another tent. The occupants inside jumped. A startled concubine quickly reached around for a blanket to cover herself. Frightened by the presence of another high-ranking nobleman, she fled the tent. The man she was with just stood there, staring at Seto.

"Thanks a lot," the man snipped, tugging a shirt on over his head. "Do you know how hard it is to get a women out here!"

"Stop screwing around Ahmose. That's what got your predecessor, Bakura, killed." Seto walked over to a large table and laid out the map he held onto.

"I doubt he was having as much fun as I was," Ahmose laughed, his dark brown eyes glistening. Much like Bakura, his features were sharp. His dark brown hair fell over his eyes as he studied the map.

"What do you see?" the former priest asked.

"It's a map of Egypt," he spoke dully.

"Be more specific."

"Ok, besides the royal palace at Thebes, it's a map of the villages in Egypt. The areas of no wealth or importance to us."

"You're wrong," Seto smirked, "They're very important to us, because they are very important to him. You see, the current Pharaoh is weak. He cares too much for his people's lives. Not only that, he cares about their 'happiness'. Attack them and he will come to their rescue."

"Sneaky. I see your plan now. You believe the Pharaoh will leave his palace to save his people. But then what? Attack him in the less guarded village? Surely he will have his guards with him. Maybe even half of his army, knowing we are after him."

"No, we won't go after him. We'll attack else where."

"Where?"

"Here," Seto pulled out a small dagger and stabbed a part of the map…the royal palace.

* * *

A few notes to make: 

I know! There was no Yami in this chapter. I hated doing that, but I needed to get out the side stories with the other characters done.

About "Ahmose." He's a random character I made up and isn't trying to mimic any other YGO character. He's sort of a counter part for Bakura. Also, I'm fairly certain his name is "Egyptian" and not "Libyan"…if there is a difference in their names. My ignorance is showing greatly right now, so sorry, lol.

I shall strive to have the next chapter out shortly. I have an idea of what'll happen, so it should be a lot easier than most.

Thanks again everyone!


End file.
